Papa Sanzo
by the rotten1
Summary: Goku asks Sanzo and Hakkai for a little sister. Sanzo refuses. Hakkai sends Goku to bed for the night and then helps Sanzo unwind. Later that night Sanzo dreams about pregnant!Hakkai. WARNING! Contains Yaoi lemons, and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1 Making Babies

**Making Babies**

After a long exhausting day of driving through endless wilderness listening to Goku and Gojyo's bickering, the Sanzo party had finally found a town. The group had dinner at the place's only restaurant and then got several rooms at the inn. They all gathered in Sanzo's for some reason. Hakkai was feeding the remains of his meal to Hakuryu and Goku was watching, trying to keep his hands off the dragon because he would probably get bitten if he didn't. Gojyo had gone off to a bar for the night, so it was unusually quiet. It was times like these when Sanzo finally had the time to relax. He took the breastplate off, put the sutra away, and shrugged the top of the robe off of his shoulders. Then he sat down on his bed with a smoke, an ashtray, and his newspaper. Unfortunately, he was only able to read for a few minutes before Goku walked up and started babbling.

"Hey, Sanzo!" the monkey called. Sanzo thought that if he just ignored it long enough, maybe it would go away. "Sanzo! Sanzo!"

"What?!"

"Tell me about the birds and the bees!"

"The birds fly and the bees sting. Now shut up!"

"But... I heard it was about sex!"

"Wha-?! Who told you about that?!"

"Gojyo did! He said that sometimes when two people love each other very much, or at least enough for a one-night-stand..."

"I'm gonna kill that idiot kappa."

"...they get naked and do the horizontal mambo or somethin', an'..."

"What kind of nonsense is that?"

"...then a stork comes and drops off a baby!"

Sanzo was severely disturbed by that statement and he stared at Goku for a moment before saying: "I don't like where this is going."

"Excuse me," Hakkai interrupted. "Is something wrong?"

"The monkey's talking about multiplication!"

"That's a bit advanced for him."

"Hakkai, can I ask you an' Sanzo somethin'?" Goku pleaded with wide, innocent eyes.

"No!" Sanzo answered.

"Oh?" Hakkai asked. "I don't see any reason why--"

"I want a little sister!" Goku demanded. Sanzo and Hakkai were shocked into silence by the sudden, awkward request. "You guys gotta make me one, okay?"

"Rejected!" Sanzo angrily replied.

"Goku, it really doesn't work that way," Hakkai sheepishly explained. "You see, in order to produce offspring, one partner of each gender is required."

"One of each... wha--?" Goku asked, looking confused.

"Basically, you need a boy and a girl," Hakkai answered. "Since Sanzo and I are both male, I'm afraid it won't work."

"Aw... you mean I can't have a sister unless Sanzo does that with a girl?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the case."

"But, then I'll _never_ get a little sister!"

"SHUT UP, STUPID MONKEY!!" Sanzo yelled, smacking him over the head repeatedly with his harisen.

"Ow, that hurt!" Goku whined, rubbing his head.

"Ah ha ha ha," Hakkai laughed. "In any case, I think it's about time for you to go to bed for the night, Goku." He nudged the young man up to his feet and led him out of the room. "Don't forget to wash up and brush your teeth before bed!" he called. Goku agreed to do as he said, so Hakkai walked back into the room and shut the door, quietly locking it behind him. "I wonder what brought that on."

"Gojyo," Sanzo said.

"Ah, I see."

"When he gets back here, he's dead."

"I suppose I should lay down newspaper so the floor doesn't get bloody."

"Put some on the walls, too."

"Sanzo...."

"I had to talk with Goku about sex because of him! I'm gonna fuckin' kill that perverted bastard!"

"It was irresponsible of Gojyo to breach the subject with him, but that's no excuse to get blood on the walls."

"Don't take it so literally." _I was joking... mostly._

"Sanzo, in spite of his relatively ageless nature, Goku is... maturing. You're going to have to have 'the talk' with him eventually."

"Shit, I can't talk about _that_!" Sanzo said, making a face. "Can't you do it, Hakkai? You're good at explaining things in a way that even a monkey can understand."

"I suppose I could make an attempt," Hakkai admitted. "However, I think that any discussion of such a personal nature should be done by the one he thinks of as a father."

"I'm not going to kill you... because I know that you're not stupid enough to refer to me as that monkey's parent."

"Didn't the Sanzo you thought of as a father ever give you 'the talk'?"

"No."

"Oh, that explains it, then."

"Shut up! I can't take any more stupid tonight."

"Then perhaps a more intellectual conversation would be in order," Hakkai offered, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

"Tch... fine," Sanzo agreed. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he took a drag off his cigarette and waited for Hakkai to start the conversation.

"You look quite tense."

"That's because I'm pissed off."

"Here...." Hakkai said. He got up off his chair and leaned over the bed, stretching his arms out to rest his hands on Sanzo's shoulders.

"Hey!" Sanzo complained. "Don't touch me whenever you--" Then those fingers sank into his skin and rubbed the stiff, aching muscles beneath. Sanzo groaned in spite of himself and laid his head back against the wall while those talented fingers worked magic with their soothing caress. In spite of his reluctance, he took a deep breath and allowed his muscles to slowly relax.

"It's not healthy to get so worked up," Hakkai said, noting how hard the trapezius muscle was beneath his fingers and how long it took him to ease the tension. While his gaze was focused on those shoulders Sanzo straightened up and grabbed the front of Hakkai's shirt, pulling him forward and kissing him roughly. Hakkai's lips were smashed against his teeth for a moment before Sanzo started moving over his mouth, covering it with the insistent caress of his soft, sensual lips. Hakkai offered a little bit of tongue, sliding across the crease. Sanzo opened up and engulfed it, forcing his way into Hakkai's mouth and thrusting in with his tongue. Hakkai moaned softly around Sanzo's tongue and kissed back until he pulled away.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Hakkai asked.

"How about if we don't talk?" Sanzo suggested.

"Yes," Hakkai agreed, before Sanzo captured his mouth with another passionate kiss. _I'm sure... we can both think of something more interesting to do. _Their tongues swirled together, battling for dominance in each other's mouths. While he had Hakkai distracted, Sanzo shoved their entwined bodies to the side and then pushed his lover down onto the bed. He rested his weight on top Hakkai and started softly bucking into his hips, drawing a wanton moan from the back of his throat into their heated kiss. Then Sanzo propped himself up on one arm and let his fingers wander over Hakkai's chest, taunting the pert nipples underneath the smooth material of his shirt. Then he felt down the firm contours of his abs, following the sash down to the side and untying the knot.

Hakkai still held on to Sanzo's shoulders, kneading them firmly with the tips of his fingers. His body was covered in sweltering pressure and the feel of thrusting against his hips was making his cock surge with desire. Hakkai's fingers finally slipped from Sanzo's shoulders and ran down his chest, stopping to tug at the belt around his waist until it came loose. He tossed it aside as his own sash was pulled off. Then Hakkai's shirt started peeling away from his skin as he tugged Sanzo's robe down from his waist and off his legs. The hot, humid caress of Sanzo's fleshy tongue greeted the newly exposed skin of Hakkai's chest, drifting over pale planes and valleys before stopping to lick at a dark nipple.

"Sa-Sanzo!" Hakkai cried, thrusting his hips up into Sanzo's belly. He was so hard, his body thick with a wanton urge for carnal gratification. It was difficult for him to hold still while he felt such a desperate need for something, anything to touch him _there_. Unfortunately for him, Sanzo didn't take kindly to being shoved into. Hakkai suddenly felt a hand at his hip, pinning him down to the bed. "That's not--" _fair! _

"If you don't like it, then do something about it," Sanzo commanded in a deep, husky voice. His violet eyes were focused on Hakkai, darkened with undisguised lust.

"Very well," Hakkai replied, an insidious glint in his gaze as he plotted something. His eyes flickered down over his lover's chest. Then his hands started pulling the smooth black shirt out of Sanzo's pants and up past his abs and pecs, not stopping until it was crumpled against his armpits.

"Hey!" Sanzo complained, but he didn't have time to say anything else before Hakkai rose up from the bed and started sucking on one of his nipples. The words died in his throat while the thick encircling heat pulled and tightened around his sensitive nub. Hakkai swirled his tongue around, relishing the vulgar low-pitched moans that emanated from somewhere deep in the back of Sanzo's throat. Sanzo breathed in short, abrupt gasps while torrid waves of arousal spread through his veins, gathering in his painfully hardened cock. He endured this exquisite torture for a few seconds before roughly shoving Hakkai back down onto the bed. "Don't tease!"

"Sanzo, that's hypocritical," Hakkai pointed out. Before he could say another word his mouth was buried in another hard kiss, his lips and jaw forced open by the sudden thrust of Sanzo's tongue. It dipped deeper into his mouth, working it's way into every crack and crevice. Hakkai really felt as though his lover intended to devour him. Hips crashed together, straining erections rubbing behind the confines of tight pants. Then Hakkai felt Sanzo's nimble fingers pulling at his belt, deftly undoing the buckle, unbuttoning it, and pulling the zipper down. The breath caught in the back of his throat as Sanzo's hand slipped below the waistline of his underwear and came into contact with his leaking erection.

Sanzo savored the tone of that voice as Hakkai moaned into his mouth. His fingers wrapped around the hot, rigid piece of flesh, squeezing and stroking as his hand moved back and forth over the length. He broke free from Hakkai's mouth for a moment to catch his breath, and then went down to suck at the base of his neck.

Hakkai continued to moan and gasp for air while his skin was drawn into the vacuum of Sanzo's mouth and silken touch of that gloved hand pumped up and down his cock. The grip was so tight and hot around his aching length, he could almost feel the warmth seeping into his blood. "Sanzo! San-- AHHH!" he cried, the pitch in his voice pleading for more. _Please, please, just take me now! _He thrust his hips further into that grasp. _It's so hot... so very hot, Sanzo. It feels like I'm burning. _"Please...!"

Sanzo continued to work the thick, heated length in his hand while his mouth ravaged the skin on Hakkai's neck. There was going to be an awful bruise by the time he was done, but it wasn't as though Hakkai ever wore his shirt with the collar open. The feverish pitch in that voice was music to his ears, and he found that he couldn't stop playing with Hakkai's body until the tone reached treacherous heights. He knew then that if he didn't stop, Hakkai was going to come, and he didn't want that. So his mouth released its hold on the soft skin of Hakkai's neck and he removed his hand from his firm erection, tugging his pants down instead.

Hakkai shot a hand into one of his pockets and fumbled around for the small bottle of lube that he kept there, pulling it out just before Sanzo succeeded in yanking his pants half-way down his thighs. They continued down, past his knees, over his shins, and then Sanzo stopped to take off his shoes. Hakkai laid back on the bed and tried to wait patiently, but he was so painfully erect that he just couldn't stand it. His hand dropped the bottle and lifted off of the bed, hovering over his body for a split-second before it was smacked back down to his side.

"There's plenty of time for you to touch yourself when I'm not here." Sanzo scolded. He slid the pants off of his ankles and tossed them into a corner. Then Sanzo's deep amethyst eyes locked with Hakkai's verdant jade and found a world of desperate need. The pleading look in those depths was practically begging for him to satisfy their endless desire. The calm, steady gaze Sanzo gave in return admonished Hakkai to be patient. All the things he waited for would happen quickly enough. Not wanting to waste any more time, Sanzo lifted his hands to his waist and started undoing the buckle on his belt.

Hakkai's eyes were glued to that spot in anxious anticipation of the events that were about to unfold. _He's going to... take me with that.... _He couldn't help but stare at the bugle of fabric betraying the prodigious erection contained in those pants. With bated breath he waited while the belt slipped out of the buckle, the button vanished through the slit in those pants, and the zipper slid down to its end, steadily parting the rough material of the jeans to reveal a single layer of white cotton between the thin air and his heated flesh.

_Oh, please... _Hakkai silently begged. The suspense was killing him.

Then Sanzo's thumbs slipped underneath the fabric and pulled it all down, taking care to fold the fabric off of the head of his cock so that it didn't just burst right out of his underwear. Instead he pushed it down slowly, revealing his thick hardened length an inch at a time. He liked to watch the tormented look on Hakkai's face as his expressive green eyes grew dark with lust. _That's right... _he thought, _show me how badly you want this. _As though in response to his unspoken demand, Hakkai rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled up to Sanzo, parting his lips and taking in the swollen head into his mouth. Sanzo felt the clothing torn from his grasp and pulled down past his knees as his mouth descended over his erection. He groaned deep within his chest as his cock was enveloped in slick, searing heat.

"Yes," Sanzo said, barely managing to breathe as his lungs greedily gasped for air. His hand buried itself in a shock of Hakkai's silky hair, fingers massaging his scalp to encourage further movement.

Hakkai worked the thick shaft up and down in his mouth, caressing it persistently with his tongue. Sanzo's sweltering skin was the flavor of sex; an erotic combination of flesh, sweat, and the thick, musky scent of hormones that was unique to this area of the body. He couldn't taste it without remembering the numerous times that the two of them had spent naked, worshiping each other in long, heated sessions. Thinking about it made his mouth water so much, he wanted to devour every last inch.

"Fuck!" Sanzo cursed as Hakkai sucked hard on his cock. Then Hakkai moaned somewhere deep in his chest, reverberating all the way up his throat and into his mouth. Vibration permeated the soft flesh, making it pulse erotically against his skin. Sanzo growled from the back of his throat. Even though he was already on his knees, his legs felt weak, somehow. He couldn't take much more without feeling like he was going to burst. "Enough!" he barked, tugging gently at Hakkai's thick mop of dark chestnut hair. _I don't want to come in your mouth. _Hakkai obediently released the throbbing length, tasting just the slightest hint of precome as his tongue flicked over the slit before pulling away. Sanzo looked down at him and said: "Why don't you lay down on the bed?"

"Yes," Hakkai answered, falling down onto his back and sprawling himself over the mattress. He spread his legs and held them in the air, making his lower body openly accessible.

Sanzo couldn't help but smirk at the sight. There wasn't an inch of Hakkai's private area that wasn't exposed to his gaze, from the tip of his erect cock down the thick shaft, past a hefty set of balls, and all the way to that rosy, puckered entrance. It was all exposed and vulnerable, available to any desire he had for it.

"You're staring."

_If you didn't want me to stare, then you shouldn't have gotten into that position in the first place, _Sanzo thought, crawling over the supine form to look him in the face."You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Hakkai replied, carelessly.

"You're not bad-looking, Hakkai."

"I wouldn't say that I'm good-looking."

"Don't be modest," Sanzo commanded, bending down to whisper in his ear. "It pisses me off."

Hakkai laughed nervously at the comment until he felt the moist, steamy sensation of Sanzo's tongue licking just underneath his earlobe and trailing down his jawline. Then it stopped, and he felt one of Sanzo's arms move down between his legs. There was a soft, plastic pop as a lid was opened and an even quieter click when it was shut. The sensation of cool, wet liquid was spread between his cheeks then pushed into his hole on the tip of Sanzo's finger. "Ahhh!" he cried, squeezing down around the invading appendage. It drove deeper into his body in response, twisting and flexing its way into areas that ached and throbbed at the feel of that touch. Then the slick finger started to slide in and out of his ass, drawing wanton moans out of every breath he exhaled.

Sanzo thought it was erotic, the way that warm, silky flesh engulfed his skin. When he pushed his finger into that soft, supple passageway it squeezed and trembled in a way that he never failed to find arousing. Hakkai's faint desperate moans confirmed the fact that he enjoyed it, and there was nothing more pleasing to Sanzo than knowing that he could create such desire with a simple touch of his finger. He started slowly first, exploring the delicate tissue with his fingertip. Then he began thrusting gently, curving his finger in and up to probe the sensitive area that he knew would send shivers up Hakkai's spine. He bent over and licked up the underside of Hakkai's cock, slowly spreading his saliva from the base of the shaft all the way up until he was underneath the head. Then he drew back and blew against the wet flesh, eliciting a strangled cry from the back of Hakkai's throat.

"San-zo..." Hakkai moaned, having trouble controlling his wobbly voice. There was a peculiar thought in his head: _You're not actually supposed to blow on it. _But, he was completely certain that Sanzo wouldn't appreciate the joke, and he definitely didn't want to distract the man from what he was doing. "...more, please...."

After letting his eyes wander over the pale body lying on the bed, Sanzo parted his lips and took the head of Hakkai's cock into his mouth. His tongue teased along the underside and up into the slit at the tip. Hips bucked it gently up into his mouth and shameless groans permeated the air. Sanzo positioned a second finger at the opening of the tight ring of muscle, and pushed it in as his mouth descended the hot length. His fingers twisted and turned, milking the tender spot by his prostate.

"AH! AHHH!" Hakkai cried. The pleasure was overwhelming, the way Sanzo's fingers moved inside his body while his heated mouth sucked at his throbbing length. He knew he couldn't hold it in much longer, he could already feel his balls start to tighten. "S-SANZO!!" He tried to warn him, but it was too late. His body clenched, muscles spasming as he came into Sanzo's mouth. The heat lifted off of Hakkai's cock, leaving its slick surface exposed to the cool air. Through the haze of his orgasm, Hakkai was dimly aware of the sound of coughing and spitting from somewhere to his side.

Having Hakkai come in his mouth was something Sanzo hadn't been prepared for. Not that it had never happened before, because it had happened plenty of times. But this time it had taken him by surprise, and he was never really the type to swallow, anyway. The thick fluid almost choked him as it suddenly flooded the back of his throat. He got up as quickly as he could and belched it all out onto the floor. Once he had coughed the last sticky bit of residue from his throat he growled and said: "Fuck! You weren't supposed to--" He stopped short of finishing his complaint when he looked over at Hakkai, moaning erotically with a flushed and completely sated look on his face.

"Sorry," Hakkai breathed. "I'm sorry, it's just-- You felt so good. You always feel so good, Sanzo."

"Hmpf," Sanzo grunted, kneeling beside him on the bed. Hakkai wasn't usually quite this excitable, and he couldn't help but wonder why. "What's with you?"

Hakkai smiled while trying to catch his breath. "It's because... you came on so strongly, I suppose."

"Tch..." _idiot. _Sanzo thought. He exhaled loudly, disappointed with the whole situation. "If I came on strongly, then it's because you touched me."

"Oh? It was only a massage."

"...that's what they all say."

"Ha ha ha ha," Hakkai laughed. It was funny hearing Sanzo make a dirty joke. "Really, it wasn't intended as a turn-on."

"Hmpf," Sanzo grunted, impatient and unsatisfied. "Now what?"

"It's all right if you want to continue, I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Hakkai replied, smiling warmly as he spread his legs and lifted them up into the air.

_Wanton, _Sanzo thought. Looking down at his lover's exposed body, he couldn't help but notice that Hakkai was still half-cocked. "Hn..." It was really a tantalizing sight, the expectant look on his face and the way his cheeks were still blushing with pleasure. The firm contours of muscle underneath his pale skin were tense with exertion and slick with sweat. Saliva and spend dripped off of his partially erect member, wetting his balls. The tight, puckered opening underneath twitched in anticipation. _Multiple orgasms, huh? _"Fine."

Sanzo was so hard, he really couldn't resist. He had already intended to demand that Hakkai finish him off somehow, and Hakkai probably would have been more than happy to agree. But gazing at that attractive body held in such a vulnerable position made his cock burn. His hands hastily grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his own erection before he positioned himself in between his lover's outstretched legs. Then he drove his cock mercilessly into the surrounding heat, forcing a startled cry from Hakkai's lips. He pulled back out just a little and started thrusting, desperately slamming his cock into that soft, tight passageway until he was buried up to his balls.

"Ahhh!" Hakkai yelled, shocked by the way Sanzo's cock burst into his body and nailed his prostate with its swollen head. He could feel the heat surging back through his own half-erect penis as Sanzo thrust into him, stretching his body open and filling it with hot, hard cock. Hakkai was so aroused, every single movement brought him closer to the edge. Then he felt the grip of Sanzo's fingers as they wrapped around his shaft and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. _Oh! I'm... going to come again! _Hakkai thought."AHAAA! SA-SANZO!!"

Gasping for breath, Sanzo continued to thrust in and out of Hakkai's body. He'd been waiting for so long that it would take more than just a little time to satisfy his desire. Every inch of his cock was surrounded by soft, supple flesh, enfolding him in his grasp so tightly that he could feel the blood surging through his veins. Through the haze of pleasure that engulfed his mind, he was just barely aware of Hakkai's passionate cries. Sanzo reflexively grabbed the solid flesh of his erection and started pumping. Then he felt it clench and tighten as hot fluid spilled onto his hand. He stroked it a few more times and then let go so that he could bend down over Hakkai's body.

"One more time," he demanded, his voice rough and breathless. _I'm not done yet._

"Yy-- Eee... Yes!" Hakkai stammered, trying to answer as best he could while his muscles spasmed around Sanzo's cock.

Sanzo pulled halfway out of Hakkai and was about to start slamming back in when he was distracted by the sound of someone banging on the bedroom door.

"Hey! How come the door is locked?"

"Shut up and go to sleep, stupid monkey!" Sanzo yelled. _Fuck! Of all the times to demand my attention.... _He was glad that Hakkai'd had the foresight to lock the door.

"I can't sleep with all the noise in there! What's goin' on?!"

"I said, go back to bed already!"

"But why's Hakkai yellin' like that?! Can't you make him be quiet?"

Sanzo was so frustrated with that question, he couldn't think of a single word to say.

Looking up at him from the bed, Hakkai almost thought he could see the veins popping out of Sanzo's forehead.

"It's just a vocal exercise, Goku!" Hakkai lied. "We'll be done soon. You should do as Sanzo says."

There was a slight pause, and then, "What kind of exercise is that?!"

Hakkai laughed at Goku's childlike curiosity. "Do you remember what you were asking us about earlier tonight?"

"Don't," Sanzo commanded. "I will kill you."

"As long as it's a little death," Hakkai countered.

"Hmpf. Not funny."

"Ah ha ha ha."

"Don't laugh," Sanzo said. _Idiot. This isn't something to be joking about! _

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Goku asked. This time no one answered because Hakkai was too busy laughing and Sanzo was too busy being annoyed by it. "Fine, I'm goin' back to bed... but you guys better be quiet this time!"

There was silence in the room for all of five seconds before Hakkai decided that he'd better say something to get that pissed-off expression off of Sanzo's face. "I suppose that interruption effectively killed the mood."

"It definitely killed something," Sanzo agreed, pulling his flaccid length out of Hakkai with an uncomfortable grunt.

"Does Goku always have that effect on you?"

"Shut up!" Sanzo growled. It wasn't as though he'd had a previous opportunity to find out. He glared down at Hakkai's face, unable to ignore the protruding erection between his legs. "What the hell?!"

"It won't go down," Hakkai said, laughing to himself. "I think it's broken."

"Idiot," Sanzo said, wondering how Hakkai could laugh about something like that.

"Shall we proceed?"

"Hmpf."

"But, Sanzo... you haven't climaxed yet," Hakkai pointed out. "I could take a more dominant position, if you like."

"I'm not in the mood."

"It's not healthy to let fluids build up."

"Tch... fine," Sanzo reluctantly agreed. He really wanted it anyway, he just didn't want to deal with the emotions involved. On the other hand, he couldn't stand any more of Hakkai's nagging.

Hakkai got up on all fours and crawled over to the place where Sanzo was sitting on the bed. He started with a tentative kiss on the edge of his jaw and a hand softly caressing the shallow valley in the middle of his chest. "If Goku killed it, then maybe I can bring it back to life?"

Sanzo didn't even bother replying to that. There was no point in meaningless chatter. If he didn't want to be touched then he would've already pushed Hakkai away.

Enamored with the fact that Sanzo would allow him this intimate contact, and perhaps even desired it, Hakkai continued with his ministrations. Sanzo's head turned toward him and their mouths met, touching softly, briefly, repeatedly seeking the warmth in each other's lips. Hakkai's fingers trailed over Sanzo's chest, tracing the depressions with his fingertips, ghosting over the firm surfaces of his muscles, and lingering tauntingly over the tender, delicate skin around the nipples.

Sanzo held still and allowed it to happen. He savored every touch. Of all the people he'd ever known, Hakkai was the only one who had this sensitive embrace. It held him firmly without being too tight, and caressed him softly without letting go. This touch alone was not irritating to him at all. It was neither rough and insistent, nor frail and weak. It wasn't needy or demanding at all. It simply was what it was, offering its comforting warmth without further expectations or regrets. He moaned breathlessly, exhaling into the narrow gap between their faces. The humidity of his breath could be felt across his skin, across Hakkai's, bouncing off each surface and rushing toward the other.

His tongue swirled into Hakkai's mouth, tasting the slight bittersweet tinge of flesh that was kept impulsively clean. This time Sanzo's movements were slow and passionate rather than hard and demanding. He moved his arm up around the back of Hakkai's neck, using it as a means to pull his lover after him as he laid down on the bed. Hakkai's fingers trailed down his chest, playing over the gentle ripples of his abdominal muscles while they kissed. They moaned into each other's mouths, each tasting the flavor of the other person's breath. Then Sanzo felt fingertips sliding along his body, passing over his navel on the way down between his legs. He broke off the kiss when he felt fingers on his cock, stroking lightly up and down the shaft and rubbing all over the head. The heat returned to his flesh as if summoned by that touch, unable to ignore its irresistible call.

Hakkai could feel Sanzo's cock surging back to life in his hand. It made him proud in a sense, that he was able to arouse Sanzo that way. There was no denying that the man was difficult. There was a time when Hakkai couldn't imagine Sanzo ever being close with anyone, but for some reason he had been let in. He alone had been trusted with the rare and precious gift of this level of intimacy with Sanzo. Because of that, Hakkai knew that he could never betray him. Not now, not ever. He could only humbly accept what he was given and do all in his power to make himself worthy of it. As an expression of that desire he licked over Sanzo's neck, kissed the skin over his collarbone, and went to suck gently on one dusky nipple.

"Oi... hey!" Sanzo half-heartedly complained. He couldn't help it: this was just the way he reacted to something as provocative as the way Hakkai touched him. Anything that incited a response this intense made him uncomfortable, but it didn't mean that he wanted it to stop, and Hakkai knew that. The tightness around his nipple slowly increased, drawing him up into the wet heat of Hakkai's mouth. Fingers stroked up and down his length, making it ache and burn with each caress until he was desperate with desire. "Hakkai." he called, in a firm and demanding tone. He knew that Hakkai would understand the underlying message. _Do it _now_. I won't wait any longer!_

After lifting himself into a sitting position, Hakkai smiled with genuine pleasure. For a moment he considered which position would be best in this situation. He had been thinking of crawling on top of Sanzo and lifting his legs, doing the thrusting himself because Sanzo seemed to have tired of the activity. Then Hakkai noticed that Sanzo's legs were closed, a subtle indication that he didn't want to be touched there. Otherwise he would've lifted one leg up, parting it just slightly as he often did, an unspoken invitation for the kind of contact he was too embarrassed to ask for in words. Either way, it was a beautiful sight. Hakkai had always admired the slim contours of Sanzo's lithe form, and they looked even better with a full erection thrusting out from his body.

"Now you're the one who's staring," Sanzo complained. _Just do it already. _

Hakkai laughed softly before lifting one leg over Sanzo's body and straddling his hips. They were both still sopping wet and he slowly sat down, impaling himself on the thick, throbbing length of Sanzo's cock. With all of his weight resting on it this way, it went in so deep, penetrating areas that it normally couldn't reach. "Oh-- oh!" he moaned as it filled him up, hitting him in places that made his legs tremble in ecstasy. _It feels so good! _Then Sanzo's hips started moving underneath him, slowly gyrating in a way that made that hard shaft twist and turn into every little corner of his body. Hakkai moaned form the back of his throat, shifting his hips along with Sanzo's movements.

Sanzo slowly rolled his hips up into Hakkai's, forcing himself deeper into that soft, encircling warmth. It felt so tight around his cock, covering everything from the tip of his head all the way down to the base of his shaft. The weight of Hakkai's body forced them closer together, pressing down harder in ways that made him burn for more. Then Sanzo felt Hakkai moving on top of him, lifting ever so slightly off of his body and then slamming back down on his lecherous erection. "Fuck.... Fuck!" Sanzo breathed, reaching up to cup Hakkai's knees in his hands. He pushed against them, willing Hakkai's body to move with the intensity and pace that he desired. Then he felt long, slender fingers grasping his hand, pulling it from the Hakkai's knee and dragging it further up his thigh.

"Please," Hakkai begged, pressing the palm of Sanzo's hand into the rigid flesh between his legs. He wrapped Sanzo's fingers around his length and then moaned with reckless abandon as it started pumping up and down. His hips pushed up into the tight grasp, and then fell back down onto the hard, penetrating length of Sanzo's cock. Locked in between the two, he couldn't escape the ecstasy of one without plunging into the other. "HAA! AHHH!" He could already feel his balls start to tighten again, each time the thick head of Sanzo's cock surged inside him and hit that spot.

_Oh, no you don't! _Sanzo thought, sliding his hand down to the base of Hakkai's shaft and squeezing so tightly that nothing could come out. He heard Hakkai gasp in shock, but before anyone could say anything Sanzo bent his knees so that his feet were flat against the bed and then he used the leverage to thrust his hips up into Hakkai's body. _I'm so deep... it's so hot... _"Oh, FUCK!"

Hakkai only had a moment to be shocked before he was suddenly jolted into the air. He almost expected to go flying as though he'd been catapulted off the bed. One hand scraped uselessly against the wall while the other frantically clawed down at Sanzo's waist, seeking something solid to keep him from falling. Sanzo's hips settled back down in the bed for a brief moment before doing it again, and again, plunging into him so deeply that he was almost on the verge of pain. It was so intense, he screamed at the top of his lungs. It seemed as though Hakkai had exceeded the point of orgasm and gone further, unable to reach his release. The grip around his cock was tight and the fluid built up painfully behind it, as the thick, throbbing length, inside of him slammed so far up that he didn't think it had anywhere else to go.

Sanzo was almost there; he could feel the tension slowly building up inside him. _Just a little more... _he thought, using every muscle he had to shove his hips up into the thick, searing heat of his lover's body. It was surrounding every inch of his length, so tight around his cock that he felt like even the blood running through his veins was on fire. Then something inside of him burst, every muscle down there squeezed and throbbed in complete euphoria while white-hot fluid raced out of his body and into Hakkai.

Hakkai didn't think that he could take any more. Then he felt Sanzo's fingers relax, and with one last thrust into the air the erection buried inside him jumped. Hakkai's legs felt boneless for a moment before his own body contracted, finally pushing all the built-up fluid out of his cock.

They remained motionless in mid-air for a minute, as though time stood still while they reached the pinnacle of ecstasy. Then Sanzo's muscles gave out and he slumped back down onto the bed. Hakkai fell down on top of him and they both laid there gasping for air. The two of them joined into one warm, throbbing mass, lined with sweat and trembling uncontrollably in an effort to expel every last drop of come. They continued this way for an immeasurable amount of time before their bodies finally started to relax and their breathing slowed. Exhaustion worked its way through flesh and bone, all the way up into their brains.

Sanzo could feel himself about to nod off, but he didn't want give in to his body's demand for rest. He fought it instead, willing his eyes to snap open. "Hey..." he breathed into the still form on top of him. "Did I finally kill it?"

Hakkai shifted on top of him. He had almost fallen asleep, too. "Yes," he said, with some effort. "I'm... quite thoroughly sated now." Then he smiled, even though Sanzo couldn't see it because his head was buried in the man's chest. Maybe he could feel the cheek muscles moving against his skin. "How about you, Sanzo?"

"I'm dead," Sanzo groaned. His head still felt like it was floating in the clouds somewhere. "I need a smoke."

In Sanzo-speak, that was short for: 'Get your lazy ass off of me, and hand me my Marlboros.' Hakkai knew that, so he pushed himself up and reached down to grab Sanzo's robe, pulling it up to the side of the bed. Then he tumbled over to lay on his back at Sanzo's side, still physically drained from their love-making.

One lazy hand shuffled through the robes and grabbed the pack and lighter. Sanzo's fingers automatically pulled a cigarette out from the pack and put it to his lips, flicking the lighter on and inhaling just a little as the tobacco started to burn. Then he tossed the lighter down next to the pack, moved the cigarette away from his lips, and exhaled the smoke out into the room. He decided that he might as well enjoy it while he could, because the moment Hakkai recovered from the passionate haze he was in, Sanzo knew he would get scolded for smoking in bed. _Shit, there's not even an ashtray nearby, _he thought. He wound his arm over the side of the bed and flicked the ashes onto the floor. _Oh well, Hakkai can bitch about it later. _

Hakkai wasn't really thinking about what Sanzo was doing. He was trying not to fall asleep, because he knew it was only a matter of time before he got kicked out of Sanzo's room. When he thought about it, however, it was actually odd for Sanzo to have been that aggressive. Hakkai would've expected Goku's awkward questions from earlier to keep him from ever being in the mood in the first place. _Then again, maybe Sanzo wanted this as something to distract him from what Goku was asking? _It was an odd way to look at things, in Hakkai's opinion. He didn't see what was wrong with Goku wanting a little sister, even if Sanzo was unwilling to provide him with one.

"I think that if I were able to bear children, I wouldn't mind," Hakkai absently stated. "I've heard that it's murder on one's back, and that the birthing process is one of the most painful experiences any person can possibly endure, but... I think I would have liked to have a large family."

"Tch..." Sanzo replied, annoyed by the whole subject. "Like one stupid, noisy monkey with a bottomless pit for a stomach isn't bad enough already."

"I thought you would say something like that. Ha ha ha ha."

Sanzo grunted in reply, and then yawned loudly. _Fuck, I'm tired. _

"I guess I should be going." Hakkai said, getting up from the bed. He put his clothes back on, promising himself that he'd wash them and shower as soon as he was back in his room. By the time he was ready to leave he looked back at the bed and Sanzo was already asleep, so he slipped silently out the door, closing it carefully behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Knocked Up

**Knocked Up**

Sanzo sat at the table reading his newspaper like he usually did, except that he was more relaxed than usual. Especially considering the fact that Gojyo and Goku were arguing right next to him, waiting impatiently as Hakkai cooked breakfast. For some reason Sanzo really didn't care. After all, their mission had been accomplished. He had gotten back his master's scripture and all the group had to do was make their way home. Sanzo wasn't in a terrible hurry to get there. As much as he hated traveling with a bunch of idiots, he knew that the only things he'd face when he got back were a bunch of whiny, bald monks and stacks of paperwork.

He noticed after a while that Hakkai's cooking was taking longer than usual. Sanzo glanced up from his paper and noticed that Hakkai's movements were slow and steady, as though he was forcing his body to hold still. His face looked slightly more pale than usual, and it made Sanzo wonder if the man was sick. Hakkai was the sort of person who would try to hide something like that. Sanzo's fears were confirmed moments later when Hakkai leaned over the counter and retched into the sink. Gojyo was out of his seat in a flash and at his friend's side, patting his back and asking him if he was all right. Sanzo sat at the table and watched, feeling rather useless.

"Hey, Hakkai... you okay?" Gojyo asked.

"Oh, it's just a bit of nausea... I'm fine," he insisted, turning the water on and rinsing his hands and the outside of his mouth.

Gojyo put his hand over Hakkai's forehead. "Doesn't feel like you've got a fever or anything."

"I told you, I don't have a cold," Hakkai said. "I've just been feeling queasy all of a sudden."

"Hm... well, I know something that can help with that," Gojyo replied. He went through the cupboards and pulled out some plain crackers with salt on them. Then he looked into the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. "Try it."

Hakkai ate a few of the crackers and took a sip of the soda. "It does feel... quite a bit better, actually."

"Yep. It's gotta be 7-Up though, 'cause Sprite doesn't work."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Different ingredients, I guess?"

"Gojyo, how do you know about these things?"

"Oh, I got it from a lady-friend," Gojyo explained, with a wink and a wide, lopsided grin. "She was... y'know... knocked up."

"Oh," Hakkai replied, staring down at the can in his hand with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey... you an' Sanzo use protection, right?"

The very mention of that subject made Sanzo's hair stand on end. He jumped up from his seat and yelled, "S-SHUT UP!! Mind your own business, perverted kappa!"

"Well... no," Hakkai answered. "We don't."

Sanzo slapped his hand, palm-up, into his forehead.

"You should... y'know... take one of _those_ tests, then," Gojyo suggested.

"Yes, I suppose...." Hakkai agreed.

"Idiots!" Sanzo muttered to himself. _Like that could ever happen!_

*****

A few days later Sanzo walked through the front door of his house, expecting to find Hakkai. Or at least, he felt that it was his house, somehow, in spite of the fact that his reasonable mind was telling him that he didn't live in a house._ This is ridiculous! I didn't move into a house with Hakkai, I live in a temple! _Inside he found Goku and Gojyo, who had come for a visit. They were arguing, yelling insults back and forth over some subject that he must've missed. Hakkai was sitting back in a corner of the room. _Wait... is that a rocking chair? _Sanzo blinked in surprise. Hakkai had been rocking back and forth in the wooden chair with a rather placid expression on his face. _Is he... knitting? _There were needles in his hand, and pink yarn. He seemed to be making something that looked suspiciously like a tiny little bootee.

Hakkai rose the second he saw Sanzo enter the room and rushed over to meet him. He wrapped his arms around Sanzo's chest and hugged him tightly. "Ah, you're home! I'm so happy to see you! How are things going at the temple?"

Sanzo was speechless. He couldn't think of a damned thing to say, except to complain that this whole situation was completely and utterly wrong.

"Oh, I have some wonderful news, Sanzo! Do you remember that test I bought at the store the other day? It came out positive. You're going to be a father!"

"W-What?!" _NO!_

"Wow," Gojyo said, flashing a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin. "Congratulations, Papa Sanzo!"

"Yeah! I knew it!" Goku cried, leaping off of the couch he'd been sitting on. He rushed over and pranced around them gleefully, chanting, "I'm gonna have a sister! I'm gonna have a little sister!"

_NO! NO!!_ Sanzo thought. _This is all a bad dream. A VERY bad dream!_

"How long is it gonna take until she's here, Hakkai?!"

"Oh, about another eight months... or so, I'd imagine."

"YAAAAY!"

_NOOOOOOO!!_

*****

The next time Sanzo walked into his home, the annoying kappa was gone. _Wait... this isn't my home. None of this is really happening! _It was just the three of them, again. Goku was scribbling drawings at the table while Hakkai was busy in the kitchen. It looked as though he was cooking some kind of stew. _At least this setting is relatively normal, _Sanzo thought, sitting down in his favorite chair. _Wait, when did I get this chair? _he wondered. It was a luxurious leather recliner with deep, soft cushions. He pulled the lever and a footrest came up underneath his legs, allowing him to lean back and relax in perfect comfort as he read his newspaper.

_Maybe this dream isn't so bad, _he thought, glancing down at the front page. There was hot tea sitting on the table next to him, steaming fresh from the stove. He took a sip and it was perfect, flavorful and bitter, just the way he liked it. Hakkai always had a talent for making the most refreshing tea. Next to where he'd found the cup, there was a pipe filled with tobacco. _That's strange... _Sanzo thought, _I don't smoke a pipe. _He picked the thing up, looked it over curiously, and then decided that he might as well give it a try. After all, Master Koumyou had liked smoking tobacco this way. He put the thing to his mouth, lit the bowl, and inhaled. _It's... good. _The taste was strong and rich, with plenty of bite. He was surprised by how much it reminded him of his beloved Marlboros.

"Dinner is ready!" Hakkai announced. He pulled oven mitts over his hands and took hold of the handles on either side of the large pot he'd been boiling the stew in. Then he stepped out of the kitchen and started wobbling slowly across the room.

Sanzo looked up and could not believe his eyes. Hakkai's body had been hidden behind the counter, but the moment he stepped out from behind it there was the biggest belly Sanzo had ever seen. He was stunned by the sheer size of it. It was all so full and swollen, it looked like Hakkai had swallowed a watermelon. A very round watermelon. Sanzo's eyes wandered down the man's body, over his legs, and settled on his feet, which were naked on the tile floor.

"I'm sorry, my feet have gotten rather swollen lately, so I haven't been wearing my shoes," Hakkai explained with a smile. "Even my socks have started to feel a bit binding."

Then Sanzo screamed at the top of his lungs.

*****

He awoke with a start, bolting straight up into a sitting position on the bed. He was panting, breathless, and covered in sweat. _Fuck! That's the scariest nightmare I've ever had! _he thought, slouching forward in exhaustion. It was definitely worse than his memories of killing people, or his recurring dream of that guy who tried to rape him when he was a kid. It wasn't as bad as the memory of the day he'd lost his master, though. Nothing was worse than that.

"Sanzo!" A voice called persistently from across the room.

Sanzo couldn't even remember hearing the door open.

"Sanzo... are you all right?" The voice came closer, an edge of worry in its tone.

Sanzo was still too shocked to turn and look. His mind was swimming with lethargy and all kinds of crazy ideas, none of them good.

"I heard you halfway across the inn. You were yelling and thrashing and crying, 'No, no!' and then you screamed." The soft, polite, concerned voice came closer and closer until it was right next to him by the side of the bed. "It must've been a horrible nightmare."

Sanzo looked up at Hakkai, who was dressed in his white pajamas and, thankfully, seemed to have a very flat belly. Sanzo wrapped his arms around Hakkai's back and pulled him close, pressing his head into the firm contours of his abs. "It was the worst."

"I'm... sorry," Hakkai replied, seeming startled by this response.

Then Sanzo remembered the first part of his dream, and fear struck into his heart. He let go of Hakkai's waist, pulled the shirt up his belly, and then pulled the waistline of his clothing out and looked down his pants. A sigh of relief escaped Sanzo's lips when he saw a penis and a pair of dark, fuzzy balls.

"Sa-n..zo?!" Hakkai stuttered. "What are you doing?!"

Sanzo threw his arms around Hakkai's waist again and said, "Hakkai... I'm so glad you're not a woman."

"What was this nightmare about?"

"It was terrible." Sanzo said, clinging to him tightly as though he were afraid that the real Hakkai would be suddenly whisked away and replaced with the pregnant one. He didn't want to talk about his dream. He really didn't even want to think about it. But, he knew that if he didn't say anything Hakkai would simply continue to pester him until he came up with an answer. "You were..." Words failed him. How could you possible explain a dream like that? "...pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen."

"Ha ha ha... HA HA HAHAHA!"

"Hey.... Don't laugh!"

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

_Damn it, _Sanzo thought. _I'm probably never going to hear the end of this. _

"My goodness..." Hakkai giggled. "I knew that you were anxious about the subject, Sanzo... but I didn't realize that you were this insecure! Ha ha ha HAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, shut up!"

Then Hakkai's foot brushed over something grainy. "Why are there ashes on the floor?"

_Oh shit...._


End file.
